Interactive television is becoming more popular as broadcast television and internet converge. The widespread availability of the internet in the home as well as the increasing number of mobile devices that are capable of displaying internet content can give television viewers an opportunity to search the internet for content related to television content viewed on their televisions. Viewers can currently perform manual internet searches to find content related to content viewed on their televisions. However, performing manual internet searches to find content related to television content is often tedious and inconvenient.